monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Qurupeco by Zharay
A General Guide to Qurupeco Guide Made By: Zharay Guide for: Qurupeco Game: MH3 Rank: ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type: *Any weapon. *If you can, forge or upgrade your weapon to the highest form you can attain with Great Jaggi parts such as the Rugged Great Sword for melee users. Armor: *If you are still sporting the Great Jaggi Armor Set and don't mind being vulnerable to fire for an attack bonus, then stick with it (gem it for more attack or reduced fire damage if you can). *Otherwise go for Rhenopolos Armor Set for a greater fire resist (gem it for Attack Up (S) if at all possible). Items: *Health Potion (x10) *Mega Potion (x10) Health Potion + Honey *Well-Cooked Steak (x10) *Whetstone (x20) *Herb (x10) with Blue Mushrooms when low on Potions *Blue Mushroom (x10) *Sonic Bomb (x5) *Dung Bumb (x5) *Pitfall Trap Ivy + Webbing and Net + Trap Tool (for extra hits ONLY) Preface Whether you are in melee or ranged combat, you will find Qurupeco to be a funny and easy fight. For all you beginners out there, this is where learning how to dodge becomes essential and here is where you will definitely learn it. For all you old foggies, this is where you'll start to see things you haven't seen before as well as seeing some really close resemblances to a certain Yian Kut-Ku. Get ready for a fairly mobile fight. Meet the Qurupeco, the Song Wyvern Like mentioned he is one funny bird wyvern, a song bird wyvern. Points of interest include his bagpipe like chest which inflates and turns bright red, his beak which can grow immensely in size into the shape of a horn, and the two flintstones that make up his claws on his wings. The weakest points on Qurupeco are the chest area (when inflated) and head. Depending on the weapon, you will likely bounce off his flint stones many times during a fight, even after they break. His chest is what is used to do various songs. Much like the birds of paradise we have in real life, the Qurupeco can recite songs and sounds from other animals as well as use several of his own. The most basic of calls is his buff and heal call which is really the same call but can perform either a heal, attack boost, or defensive boost at random. You will know and see this when he does a dance, hopping left and right, clapping his wing's talons together, with his chest balloon fully inflated. After clapping 2x he will rear his head into the air and commence a very high pitched mechanical screech that will continue for at least 2-3 seconds. When it ends he seems quite pleased, dances around and then screams at you as if to mock you. This can be a problem, as this does not only apply to the Qurupeco, but any and all monsters in the area. His other ability is to use that singing of his to mimic the calls of other monsters to summon them. This can be anything from the song to summon Melynx, Rhenoplos, Jaggi and Jaggia, or Ludroth. It is contextual, meaning it summons only monsters found in that area. But there is another call he can do which can call a boss monster. The list can be found on Qurupeco's main page here on the wiki, but for the most part, what you have to worry about is that he can summon any monster on that list (provided you meet it with exception to Rathian). The call itself is different than when it just uprights and calls, in that he actually bends forward with his horn fully open while giving the call. Don't be surprised if you are fighting Qurupeco for the first or second time and hear him give a really loud roar only to find yourself with a huge Rathian fly in from the heavens, scaring the heck out of you for the first time ever cause it can happen (happened to me on my capture quest for example). The Fight - What You Should Be Doing In a fight, your goal is to break either one of his flintstones and his beak for some nice rewards. The flintstones are generally hard to break for beginner gear as they tend to bounce when they do not have enough sharpness. Hammer's will find breaking it a simple job, but for Sword and Shield you will have to use a whetstone a lot. Gunners will have to settle with just attacking his beak as breaking the flints requires some precision. You know when you've broken the flintstones when they are no longer round and smooth/glossy. His beak is broken when you see a tear in the horn and is flapping about like cloth. The items listed above can all be used to your advantage. Use a sonic bomb when he is in mid song to not only break the song but stun him for a few seconds as well. Use a dung bomb on a summoned boss monster (Great Jaggi usually) to make him run away. If he summoned a Royal Ludroth or Rathian, use the dung bomb on Qurupeco to move the fight elsewhere. The pitfall trap is perfect for Qurupeco as he will remain in the trap for a very long period of time. But I must issue a word of caution. Do NOT' '''use it for capture quests. In order to tranquilize him, you have to hit him with the items. But when he is in a pitfall trap, he is too low for you to hit even if you are up close. So make use of a shock trap if you want to capture. Attacks and Strategy - What you should avoid and when you should attack His songs provides you an instance of what you should be doing as a hunter; slicing, shooting, and bashing the heck out of him. '''When he is in full song, whether that is a healing call or summoning one, you can easily break it granted you have a weapon with enough power.' Great Swords can break it easily with a full charge where as Switch Axes can bust him a new one with a discharged shot. Breaking his call can actually heal you as well if he is doing a heal call. It also has a chance of making him flinch or fall completely into the ground. Other than his various calls he has a primary attack which all hunters must move and avoid. In this move, his two flintstones on his wings are clapped together 2 times, creating sparks. This is your queue to get away from him if he is facing you and only you. Following the two claps, he will jump foward and clash the two claws together creating an explosion. He will continue to do this 3 times at the most, so it is best for a hunter he is chasing down to continue rolling until you no longer hear explosions chasing after you. Getting hit by this can deal a lot of damage to any hunter and will give you an effect called blight/burn on your character. The blight can be taken off by rolling into water or rolling around a few times to extinguish the flames. In rage he likes to do this multiple times and at various people/cha-cha at random (though once he picks a target, he is only chasing that one person) and do so faster and at a longer distance too. Your choice in this matter is nothing other than to run if you are the target. If he is targeting someone else, don't run in there and attack while he is creating explosions, but wait until he is done to run in and attack while he does a short call signaling the end of the attack. He has another use for that attack which is devastating for anyone in melee range. Just like the above attack, he will cause an explosion in front of him as he hops back. The maneuver is quick and has no real warning. So just for precaution, keep to his sides during a fight. Attacking him while he does this move is next to impossible, so it just happens to be an attack you must be aware of at all times. Other than that, his other moves are considerably push overs. He has a spit attack that will cause a defense down which he can perform either on the ground or while hovering in the air. For some reason he tends to always shoot 3 and always to his right (left if you are facing him), so with that in mind keep yourself to the right of him when facing him. If you are up close in melee, you normally don't have to worry about it as he always over shoots you. He is wide open for attack during this, so never let up your onslaught. When you are too far he likes to prance towards you. Yes prance. He moves towards you at a relatively good running speed while flapping his wings. In the end it doesn't do much damage as the hit is actually light (he is bouncing int he air mind you), but for ranged hunters, this can be an annoyance. Just move out of his way, turn in his direction and fire away. Lastly he has a peck attack and tail whip. He will generally hop at you and then bring his beak down 3 times. When in rage he likes to perform this multiple times, making you getting close a little bit of a challenge. The tail whip turns his tail into a paddle as he turns to his left (right to left if you are facing him). Its relatively short range and most times, if you are good enough, you can roll in the direction he is whipping to stay in there close and deal more damage. In both cases, unless you have a lance or a bowgun, its best to stay out of his way during these attacks. He is vulnerable for a brief period after the moves, so take advantage of them.